It is known in connection with processing of fish that each operator removes a fish fillet from a conveyor belt and carries out a few manual operations, such as removal of bones and blood spots, so as subsequently to place the fillets in a bin. The fillets are emptied on a second conveyor belt advancing the fillets to a scale, where the weight of said fillets is determined. Subsequently, the fillets are suitably portioned and the yield and throughput of each operator are calculated.
The existing plants do not render it possible to ensure that each fillet is placed in a nicely straightened state on the continuously running conveyor belt when said fillet is emptied out of the bin. It is important especially in connection with fish fillets, such as salmon fillets, that said fillets are handled carefully in such a manner that they are not positioned on the conveyor belt in a folded state, which might imply both that the quality of the fillet is deteriorated and that the measurement of the weight is encumbered with difficulties. These difficulties do not apply in the same extent to other fish fillets, such as white fish, codfish, coalfish etc.